Love Among Enemies
by suicides-in-the-blood
Summary: Sirius falls for someone he couldnt have...but little duz he know she likes him too....untill another man steps in and shes torn between tehm... who will H.. leave behind broken hearted? MwaZ


(A/N Taweret & I have decided to make this fan fic together Sexygothicbaby (me) will be doing Hermione's P.O.V, Taweret will be doing Draco's P.O.V. she wishes a bit more- lol, and we shall be doing Sirius's P.O.V. together... Enjoy mwaz)  
  
Finding Love Among Enemies  
  
Chapter 1 The Mission  
  
It was an icy cold morning as I walked out the old oak doors of 12 Grimauld Place; I had to get out of there. Molly Weasley was fighting yet again with Sirius Black my best friend Harry's godfather over not being able to cook for one lunch as he had planned a barbeque.  
  
I wore my dark blue denim jeans, a black halter neck top and my deep purple jumper, a present from Sirius, and had my hip length brown fuzzy hair down. My hair blew in the strong wind making me feel as though some one was watching my every move. A shiver rolled down my spine, I knew nobody would be watching me right? "Geez I'm getting paranoid these days" I said out loud, not realizing what I had said.  
  
I made my way to Mahogany Park, glancing behind me every now and then. I walked over to the little under bridge and sat on the bench, crossing my legs. I let out a sigh, would anybody care to notice that I am missing? Probably not, they would all be to busy bickering with each other to notice me a bookworm missing. Even Harry & Ron seemed distant towards me these last few days. Ginny on the other hand was my best girlfriend in and out of Hogwarts but even she was no-where to be seen this morning. She was probably out somewhere with Harry and Ron. The jealousy of that thought curled in my stomach.  
  
Now that I was alone I could think things though with myself, things I had no time to think about at Grimauld Place. My first though was of Sirius Black; he had changed so much over the last few years I had known him. His name had been cleared a few months prior our school holidays after he helped the order find Pettigrew who was found in Greece one day and given to the ministry for a dementors kiss. I remember the day Sirius I had met in our third year, his hair was long and straggly, his skin was paler than ever and he was practically skin and bone plus his clothes were extremely shabby. But now things were different - he looked different – at least 20 years younger than he had looked a few years ago. He had muscle and his hair was trimmed nicely and he had a nice ass. Oh my god – I just said that about Harry's godfather who was old enough to BE my father. Oh god.  
  
"Hello Hermione" I jumped up surprised to find Sirius staring at me from a few meters away, he looked pretty cute but worried at the same time. "Oh shit, Sirius you scared the living daylights out of me" I said walking towards him. "I'm sorry Mio, I didn't mean scare you" he pulled me into a warm brotherly hug. I loved Sirius's hugs; they were so warm and caring. "Every body was looking for you Mi, Molly's gone crazy at the fact nobody could find you" I pulled back shivering in the cold as it began to rain. "You had me really worried Mio" He said still standing in the ever coming rain. "I'm sorry Sirius, I don't know I just felt so alone like no body even noticed I was there" He pulled me into his embrace once more, we were soaking wet almost as the rain got heavier and heavier. I stared up into the sky for a few moments to see black clouds surrounding the park "Mione babe, you know I'm here, so is Harry, Ron, Ginny and Remus, plus everybody else" I felt so warmed by his tender words as I knew he was right. I let go of Sirius leading us both towards the shelter of the small under bridge. "I felt like no body wanted me, I felt so ignored. The worst part of it was Harry and Ron seemed really distant towards me. It felt like they didn't want me there with them anymore." a tear trickled down my cheek as I pictured Harry and Ron laughing at me alone. Sirius wiped away my tear as I looked into his eyes; they were full of love and warmth. "Mio I care for you and I always will" He bent down and softly kissed my forehead. I started to cry leaning into his muscular body wrapping my arms tightly around his waist, he returned the gesture as he let his hands rest around my waist. I knew he would always be there for me as he said he would be. "There, there Mio, its ok" I continued to sob into his shirt, hoping he wouldn't mind. He guided me to the bench as he sat down; I laid my head down in his lap and closed my tired eyes as he stroked my fuzzy hair.  
  
I asked why he hadn't had a wife and child as yet. His smile faded and I could tell I said something I shouldn't have. "I-i'm sorry Sirius" I mumbled, tears now forming in my hazel chocolate covered eyes again. "Mio, don't worry about it, its ok" I sat up and he hugged me again, we stayed there for while. Me listening to stories of his childhood at Hogwarts and having more detentions than hot dinners.  
  
"Sirius, you are a naughty boy aren't you" He smirked at my remark. "You got it all in one babe "he said. He had a big grin plasetered to his face. I felt comfortable in his arms safe even, like nothing could ever harm me when I was in his presence; this feeling was new to me; I had never felt so overwhelmed before – not by sitting in somebody's arms anyway.  
  
Sirius's P.O.V.  
  
I sat there cradling an emotionally broken down Hermione. She was like a lost child so unsure of things. I thinking about how she had grown over the years; she was almost a woman now, and a pretty one at that; she had a really nice body, she could probably fill out a nice tight dress. She had curves now, she didn't have them the last time I saw her. She had really matured over these years I hadn't been able to see her, amazingly I'm only noticing this now. No Sirius you fool! Hermione is your godson's best friend, a child – well not really a child she's practically a woman – NO she is still a child and you're old enough to be her god damn father. I hadn't been this close to a woman in so long and I felt my hormones raging. Sirius Black clam down I thought to my self, this is Hermione you're thinking about. I let out a low sigh.  
  
I look at Hermione and then at my watch. Releasing her and touching the gentle skin on her face I say "Hermione, we should really get back to headquarters" since we had been here for quite a while. She mumbled something I didn't quite hear as I shook her gently. She got up and stretched herself out like a cat. "Meow Mione" I said cheekily to her flashing her grin. "Ha, ha" she yawned. I got up and linked arms with Hermione as we walked in the direction of Grimauld Place talking about how alone she felt when her parents were on business conferences every time she was on holidays – leaving her alone. By now the rain had stopped now it was a rather nice walk.  
  
When we got back almost everybody rushed up to us, asking us where we had been for the last few hours. I told them casually we were at the park talking things through –its not like it was a lie- and that they were to leave a tired Hermione alone. I knew she didn't want anybody questioning her whereabouts. Ron rushed up to her as we entered the kitchen to grab a cup of pumpkin juice.  
  
"OHMIGOD HERMIONE" he yelled causing me to walk a few paces back.  
  
"Hi Ron" she said in a kind of whisper.  
  
"Where, were you? We were really scared about you" Hermione scoffed at his remark and looked into my eyes pleading me to help her. "Ron, she was at the park and I was with her" "Oh" He said turning a bit red.  
  
"Well ill be in the lounge room if you need me" he said and stalked off. I turned to look at Hermione "Thank you Sirius" she whispered.  
  
"It's ok Mio" I smiled, turning and walking outside.  
  
When I walked outside, Albus Dumbledore stood sipping a glass of pumpkin juice, chatting to Arthur Weasley. "Ahhh Sirius" The old bearded man strode over to me, "hello my boy, how have you been?" I gave Dumbledore a hug, "Good and you professor?" "Yes, I'm good, thank you for asking". "So, I didn't think you would be able to make today's barbeque Professor" "Aaah, well I was told that there was going to be some great food today" He chuckled as I began to laugh.  
  
"Funny one" I said still laughing.  
  
I walked over to the new barbeque (a present from Harry, Ron and Hermione last Christmas) and tuned on the gas. I walked over to the table and grabbed the sausages putting 30 of them on the barbeque and 4 steaks.  
  
Soon enough I had the snags and the steaks all done and Molly brought out salad bowl after salad bowl. I admired Molly; she was a great mother to her children. I called every body to the table and sat down. Hermione sat by me giving my hand a quick squeeze. Harry sat on my other side engrossed in a conversation with Ron about quidditch. When we were all relaxed Dumbledore spoke, "Everybody, I have an important announcement to make"... 


End file.
